Cherub: The car
by Ytheheckrtheronly17cherubbooks
Summary: Pauline gets accepted at CHERUB. I don’t know more yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hi, this is my first story and I am 12 years old, so it might not be that good. I hope you like it! By the way, the title has probably not got anything to do with the story, but I had know clue what to call the story now at the beginning.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **April 10th, 2017**

Pauline Ariel Lenoir's parents Marthe and Emeric had died in an accident on June 18, 2016. Marthe had been pregnant at the time. The baby was declared dead too.

After her parents' deaths Pauline had lived with her maternal grandma Heléne for about three months until Heléne wasn't able to take care of her anymore. During that time Pauline had greatly improved her German, since Hélene had lived in Germany for quite a few years. Heléne was still alive, but was reckoned to die soon, and she lived quite far from Pauline's care home, which was her second. Pauline's parents had had no siblings that could have taken care of her. Her father's parents had died before her birth. Marthe's father Clemens had passed away when Pauline was five.

Pauline was now eight years old. She was considered pretty by others. She had creamy light brown straight hair and eyes in a very similar color, she was slim with a round chin and a rosy oval face and she had a slight french accent. She was quite smart, which meant she always got bored in class. Her main strength was languages. She could speak French and English fluently and spoke a fair amount of German and Japanese. She was also able to speak Dutch, though not as well as German.

Exited to finish her book, she ran up the stairs to the room she shared with Scarlett, an eleven year-old who had been put into the care home by child services because of domestic violence.

Pauline opened the door and threw her bag onto her bed, but realised quickly that the girl standing in the room was **not** Scarlett. It was a girl with dark brown curls who looked about nine years old.

The girl jumped in surprise. Pauline asked loudly: "Who are you?"

The girl answered a little angrily: "Hey! You scared me!"

Pauline apologised to her and the girl answered:"My name is Holly Knight.", she said, before adding:"You must be Pauline."

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Scarlett is going back to her family tonight, so I'm helping her pack, since I'll be moving in here tomorrow. Scarlett is downstairs at the moment."

A few minutes later Scarlett came back. The three of them finished packing and cleaning up. At last the time came to say goodbye.

 **A/N:**

 **Should Holly** **later be her friend? Should Pauline meet her future boyfriend during her basic training? Please tell me!**

 **Thanks! See you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **April 14, 2017**

Over the course of a few days, Holly had learned a lot about Pauline.

Using a phone CHERUB had given her for the mission, Holly called Unicorn Tire Service, the cover for the CHERUB phone line and website, and told the recruiting mission contoller about Pauline. The recruiting mission contoller, Claire, would be coming that evening. Using very official papers Claire took Pauline from the home. In the car Holly had to give Pauline a drug to make her fall asleep, which she hadn't too happy about. They had to drive for two hours and it was dark, so Holly was allowed to play on Claire's phone, but she fell asleep after half an hour. When they arrived they had to go through a security check before they were allowed to drive on to campus, where two helpers were already waiting for them with two golf buggies. The helpers took Pauline, limp in their arms, in one, Holly got into the other one with Claire, who brought her to her cottage in the campus village. Holly shared her cottage, number 26, with 5 other kids: 3 boys: Jason,11; Noah,14; Kamal,16; and 2 girls: Riley,15; and Naledi,18. The girl's rooms were on the first floor, the boy's rooms and the kitchen were on the ground floor. Tired, Holly got ready for bed. As soon as her head touched her pillow she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **April 15, 2017**

Pauline woke up in a large room that she didn't recognise. She was lying in a big white bed and realised she was naked, which she was weirded out by. She stood up and looked around. She found a pile of clothing and a pair of combat boots lying in front of the bed. The pile of clothing consisted underwear, socks, a pair of olive green trousers with lots of pockets at the sides and a fluorescent orange shirt with the words CHERUB and an baby angel in war clothing shooting an arrow on it. There was also a jacket in the same format as the T-shirt lying there. She got dressed, put on the boots and made her way to the window. She saw a bunch of kids on a running track doing exercises, while a teacher was shouting at them. It all seemed very military. She decided that she was probably at a military academy or something, she just wondered how she had gotten there. Then she went to the door. She unlocked it, left the room, went down the corridor and found a flight of stairs, which she climbed to get the top floor. She did this because she thought, that if there was a headmaster or something she was supposed to go to, his or her office would be at the top, because of the top position. She was right. Opposite the staircase there was a big office. Next to the doors there was a glass sign saying **Ewart Asker - Chairman**. The secretary now noticed Pauline's presence and told her to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the office. Pauline presumed the chairman would be something like the headmaster of the place. After only a few minutes an elderly man came out of the office and Pauline was told the chairman was ready. She knocked at the door. From inside she could hear a loud, strong voice saying "You may enter.", so she pushed open the door and walked into the office. A tall, heavy-built middle aged man in a navy suit with a red tie, a white shirt and blondish-white hair that was dark for an inch/2-3 centimetres at the roots was sitting at a desk.

He greeted her and gestured her to sit down on one of the comfy armchairs next to the fire and took off his jacket. Then he began to speak:

"As you might already have noticed, my name is Ewart Asker. You may call me Ewart. I'm the chairman of CHERUB, which is where you are. We have more than 300 pupils, four swimming pools, six indoor tennis courts, an all-weather football field, a gymnasium, a dojo and a shooting range, just to name a few. We have a school on-site. Everyone knows 2 foreign languages, but a lot learn more. Classes have up to 10 kids. We have a higher proportion of students at top universities than any school in the country."

Pauline interrupted: "But there is a twist, isn't there? I'm an orphan and I'm not going to inherit a lot of money. All those things together must be extremely expensive. I could get a scholarship, but that's all really. But 300 kids with scholarships, maybe a few super rich kids too?! That can't work."

"You're right. CHERUB is part of the British Intelligence Service."

"So the kids here are all spies?"

"Not really. All the kids that have passed basic training are spies, but the rest aren't. Basic training is something you have to go through to qualify as an agent, which means you're allowed to go on missions after it. It's 100 days long. Basic training pushes you to your limit, you will discover things you never knew you could do, and it teaches you everything basic. The principle is that it teaches you to not be scared of anything else. You have to be 10 years old to do basic training. Okay? Any questions?"

"I understand. But I have to do some kind of test, right? You won't just accept me like this. And how did I get here?"

"You're right. All kids between 6 and 9 take a medical exam. All kids who are 8 or 9 also take a written exam. The kids who are younger are tested through playing. All kids between 10 and 12 have to do five challenges: martial arts, written exam, moral, a high obstacle course and a special test based on the recruit's weaknesses. If they pass, they do a medical exam too. And for your second question: Holly. Holly was in contact with us. She was supposed to look for good recruits. Luckily she found you quickly. Holly is one of the pupils here, but not old enough to do basic training yet. Should we start with the medical exam?"

"Sorry, I have one more question. Has Holly already done basic training? She doesn't look that old."

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Eight and nine year olds who take part in a special course are allowed to go on recruitment missions."

"Okay."

Together they left the office and headed to the the medical building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/N:**

 **Sadly against to my wishes, I don't own CHERUB. The only people I own are: Claire, Holly, Emiko, Pauline, her family and all the kids in Holly and Pauline's cottages.**

In the medical centre Pauline was greeted by an assistant doctor called Gabrielle O'Brien, who took her to an examination room. Pauline left about three hours later. The exam had been the entrance exam, not the agent exam, so it had been a blood and a urine test, running for an hour and the tests that came with it, a normal check-up, a seeing and hearing test and a few shots. In the next few months there would be more shots and an allergy test, if she passed. Then she met a psychologist, who talked to her for a bit. After having an hour break, during which she ate lunch in the teachers' cafeteria, Pauline took the exam. There were four pages: Maths, Language, General Knowledge and Situations. She had ninty minutes. Just after she had finished, the time rang. Then he gave her an IQ test. She had 45 minutes time for it. She was then allowed to return to the room she had woken up in, which was located in the mission preparation building, because they couldn't let her into the CHERUB village. She was allowed to watch TV and got some books to read. After waiting for a bit more than an hour, Ewart finally called her. Pauline made her way to him. In his office he showed her the results. She was healthy and reasonably fit. She had passed her exam. Her IQ was measured to be about 135, the average IQ for a CHERUB agent, though more tests were needed. She was then offered a place at CHERUB, which she took gladly. After she had signed a contract, Ewart showed Pauline to her handler, Emiko Yamagashi. Emiko was surprised when, after Ewart had left, Pauline started speaking Japanese. Immediately she started talking in her mother tongue. After a very interesting conversation in which they talked in a mix of Japanese and French, Emiko looked at Pauline's results. The doctors had also measured different parts of Pauline's body, so Emiko knew what clothing size Pauline needed. She took Pauline to the technical department. On the way there they came by a big construction site. They entered the technical department building and went down to the cellar. There Emiko picked out multiple pieces of clothing: two red T-shirts, a football shirt, a short-sleeved and a long-sleeved elastane sports shirt, a red polo shirt, a red sweatshirt, a red hoodie, a red fleece pullover, a red hooded woolen jacket, a soft shell jacket, a belay jacket, multiple pairs of olive trousers with lots of pockets, both loose and tight ones, a pair of olive green cargo shorts, a track suit, football shorts, gym shorts, a judogi, a karategi, a bunch of underwear, a bunch of socks and two pairs of pyjamas. She got out two bags for the clothes: a duffle bag and a gym bag and packed the clothes and a pair of trainers into them. Emiko then told Pauline about the T-shirt system:

"So: Orange is for visitors. Red is for kids that are unable to do basic training at the moment, either because they are too young or aren't qualified for doing it yet. Light blue is for kids doing basic training or kids who have just joined CHERUB, are qualified to take part in the next basic training. Grey is awarded at the end of basic training. It means you're qualified to go on missions. Navy is for incredible performance on a mission. Most kids get it when they are 14. Black is for incredible performance on more than one mission. It has only been awarded for incredible performance on one mission once(Dante Welsh). About half of the agents get one. White is for retired agents and staff members, although not all staff members wear the shirt."

Then they headed over to the education building. Here they went to a room where Pauline was given a bag full of school supplies.

They exited a building and took a golf buggie to the school building, where they headed to a big room full of school supplies. Here she was given a backpack, which Emiko filled.

They returned to Emiko's office, where they talked about Pauline's money. She would be getting twenty pounds a month, fifty on her birthday and on christmas. She would also be getting fifty pounds to buy things for moving in.

At the end Pauline left with a training plan, a rule book, a booklet with some of her information and a timetable. She was supposed to run a minimum of 50 laps (20km/12.5 miles) a week. She was allowed to eat anything she wanted too. Emiko showed her to her cottage, number 43, which she shared with Christian,16; Reuben,7; August,13; Evie,14 and Isabella,10. She went to her room, which was lovely, and started unpacking. Then she looked at her timetable. She had Maths 2, English Language Arts 2, Physics 2, Chemistry 2, Biology 2, Social Science 2, History 2, Geography 2, Politics 2, Arts Level 1, IT Level 1, Martial Arts Level 1, German Level 3, Dutch Level 2, Japanese Level 2 and Training Level 1. Emiko had explained the meaning of the 2 to her. It meant that she would be taking part in classes that worked with the 2nd grade curriculum. If teachers in more than one subject said she belonged in a different class, her timetable would change so that she could do that. She thought about her new name for some time too, but soon, tired out from the day, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **A/N: I don't own CHERUB. Pauline is going to be referred to as Piper from now on.**

The next morning Pauline was called to her handler's office. She still hadn't met her cohabitants because it was pretty early, a Sunday and she had to go quickly. She had decided on a name. It was going to be Piper Ariel Bernard. After she and Emiko had gone through some stuff, she met her cohabitatants. It was clear that August and Evie were a couple and that they were very caring, that Christian wasn't interested and that Isabella was quite friendly but not too interested either. But Reuben was very nice. He was pretty mature and invited her to play cards with him, after they had all eaten breakfast together. They talked about how they had come to CHERUB. Reuben's parents were still alive. They were former CHERUB agents and sent him to CHERUB because of their jobs. He spoke English and Korean and was learning Mandarin. Suddenly a girl burst in and started talking to Reuben. She stopped talking when she saw Piper.

"Hi, I'm Emilia. Who are you?"

"I'm Piper, I arrived last night, I was recruited by Holly."

"Cool. Are you interested in science?"

"Not really. I like learning languages more."

"Oh, ok. Do you want to see the device I built?"

"Ok."

Emilia spent some time explaining the way it worked. It was clear that Reuben and Emilia had similar interests.

Suddenly Emilia said:"...Oh no, it's already 10:25, I've got to go!", and rushed out of the room.

A few minutes later Evie popped in:

"Wanna play football? Oscar is looking for people to play. You have 5 minutes to get ready."

Both kids wanted to play.

"Do you have football stuff Piper?", Evie added.

"Yeah.", Piper answered.

"Then get ready quickly, Oscar is waiting"

Piper quickly got dressed and followed Oscar to a football field. There were about ten kids, all between the ages of six and ten.

About a hour later Reuben and Piper came back, both exhausted. They found the other four inhabitants of their house standing in the kitchen. They were waiting for the two of them.

"What is it?", Piper asked.

"We're voting to see if we should make food or go eat in the cafeteria.", Christian answered.

Everyone voted to go, so that Piper could meet some new people.

Upon arriving the group parted. Reuben took Piper to his table. Emilia and two other girls, Lillian and Brooke, and two boys, Jonah, the chairman's son, and Henry, were there. Holly and her friends, Jasper, Luis and Megan, were at the table next to them. Piper got to know everyone. The kids at Reuben's table were really nice. They were split into two groups: Lillian, Jonah and Henry and Brooke, Emilia and Reuben. The first group was interested in social science and English Language Arts, the second in science. The kids in first one were more like Piper than the kids in the second. The kids Holly hung out with also didn't have that similar interests either. It was a Sunday, so they hung out the whole afternoon. Piper fell asleep awaiting the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **April 17, 2017**

The next morning was Piper's first day of school.

She had two lessons of each of the sciences, of each of the social studies and of maths each week. She had ELA four lessons a week, as writing certain texts was a skill needed in all of those subjects. Those lessons took place in the mornings, from 8 to 11:55. Each lesson was 55 minutes long, so that there would be five minutes between lessons. The lunch break went until 1 pm. On Mondays and Thursdays she had double Martial Arts then, on Tuesdays and Fridays she had double Training then. On Wednesdays she had double Japanese then. From 3 to 4 on Tuesdays and Thursdays she had German, from 3 to 4 on Mondays and Wednesdays she had Dutch. From 3 to 4 on Fridays she had IT. From 10 to 12 on Saturdays she had Arts. In the evenings and on the weekend Piper was supposed to do homework, help out on campus or do extra training. On Sundays she could also go to the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **January 13th 2019 (1 1/2 years later)**

It was the day of Piper's tenth birthday. Piper now had her seventh belt, the green one. Henry, Jonah and Lillian were now her best friends. Emilia and Brooke had a new addition to their group, a girl called Taylor, who was good at maths. Emilia, Brooke, Taylor and Piper were good friends. Piper got along well with Holly, Megan, Luis, Jasper and their new addition, a boy called Malik. Piper woke up with all of her friends standing in her room. She unwrapped her presents right before breakfast. Henry, Jonah, Reuben and Lillian had put money together to give her a hoodie with a picture of an ermine and facts about ermines on it. The hoodie was from a fair trade shop. Emilia, Brooke and Taylor had bought her the movie Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close. Holly, Jasper, Megan, Luis and Malik had put some money together to buy her a fountain pen. Emiko, her handler, had given her one of her old everyday kimonos.

Because it was a Sunday she didn't have any classes. Since the beginning of the year they had been Maths 5, ELA 6, Physics 5, Chemistry 5, Biology 5, Social Science 5, History 5, Geography 5, Politics 5, IT Level 3, Arts Level 3, Martial Arts Level 7, Japanese Level 5 and her training for basic training. She had been teaching French from 8 to 10 on Saturday mornings since the beginning of the year. She had no German classes anymore, she just had to go to revision every month. She wasn't taking part in her Dutch and Training classes for the time being, because of her training for basic training. Piper and her friends didn't have to do any extra training that morning, so they played paintball and went swimming together. In the afternoon Taylor and Piper went out to play tennis. Later, in the evening, they all watched the movie Emilia, Brooke, Reuben and Taylor had given Piper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **March 19, 2019**

It was the day before Basic Training. Together, Henry, Jasper, Taylor and Piper were planning ahead. Noone was allowed to tell them about it, but they guessed well. They had hidden their alarm clocks and sewing kits. They had shaved their hair and hadn't only done fitness training, but had also practiced some of the positions the trainers might be making them stay in for a long time. They were going to bed early that night, so that they wouldn't be tired the next morning. All kids in the group were now sitting together, informing the others of their strengths and weaknesses and planning how to work with them. At seven the meeting adjourned and everyone went to bed.


End file.
